nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicktoons (channel)
NickToons is a digital cable and satellite television network owned by Viacom. It is a sister service of the Nickelodeon cable channel. This network is similar to Toon Nick (now Disney XD) and Boomerang. Like its sister channels, it is got a new logo, and like Noggin and The N, it was rebranded. History Nicktoons was launched on 1 May 2002 as Nicktoons TV, at first only available on digital cable until early 2003, when it began its broadcast on satellite television as well. In February 2005, Nickelodeon announced that the channel would become ad-supported. In 2003 the channel was re-named Nicktoons. Also, the renaming made the channel focusing on just Nicktoons and non-Nicktoons programming with shorts in between programs. In addition, bumpers featured real-life and or 3D clips with images of Nicktoons characters and or the 2004-2005 network logo in 3D or 2D. NickToons re-launched itself on 23 September 2005 as Nicktoons Network introducing a brand new logo of a globe with the familiar Nickelodeon "Splat" that had been a Nick trademark since that network re-launched in 2005 and adapted a Hollywood-esque theme and a new campaign slogan of "Animation Capital of the World. On 25 February 2006, Nicktoons Network introduced their first original series, Kappa Mikey, which lasted for 52 episodes. In 2007 Nicktoons Network changed its website again, this time the website has a monster-themed webpage filled with Nicktoons Network commercials and ads. On 28 September 2009, Nicktoons Network didn't only get a new logo, but it was also renamed NickToons. Programming It's original programming consists nearly all of animated television programs formerly or currently broadcasted on its parent network. As has been the pattern with many children's networks over the years as they make forays into original programming and build up an archive of their newer series, older Nicktoons programs, along with those which had low sustaining popularity, have moved off the network's schedule. Advertising was also added after the 2005 relaunch. For a Halloween theme week in October 2008, the network aired the 90's live-action program Are You Afraid of the Dark? on 20 October the first non-animated program to air on the network, although live-action segments involving the Nicktoons studio and animators have aired in the past in short form during commercial breaks. And on October 29, some original shows aired between 11:30-1:00. Season 3 episodes of the series My Life as a Teenage Robot have been airing as never before seen episodes on the station starting on 4 October 2008. On 9 February 2009 Nicktoons Network showed Nick News with Linda Ellerbee as part of Black History Month 2009 on Nicktoons Network. The episode was "We Shall Not Be Moved," which aired originally on Nickelodeon the day before. That would make this the second non-animated show to air on Nicktoons Network. International versions Nicktoons (TV Channel) was launched in the United Staues in July of 2002, although, unlike the United States version, it has been ad-supported since it launched. Also unlike the US version, it does not broadcast 24/7. Nicktoons Network will also launch in Australia along with its competitor Nickelodeon'' XD'' on "Foxtel and "Austar" sometime between in 2010. Netstyling Logos File:NicktoonsTV.jpg|''Nicktoons TV'' logo (2002-2003); alternate versions featured other Nicktoon characters. File:Logo nicktoons.png|''Nicktoons'' white splat and orange text logo (2003-2004) File:Nicktoons old logo.jpg|''Nicktoons'' silver splat and blue text logo (2004-2005) File:Nicktoons Network.png|''Nicktoons Network'' logo (2005-2009) File:NickToons logo 2009.png|''NickToons'' logo (2009-present); alternate colors fearured on the "Toons" part. Slogans Here is a list of slogans of NickToons: * Big Stars, Animated (2009-present) * Not Just Cartoons, Nicktoons (2007-2009) * The Animation Capital of the World (2005-2007) * We Love Cartoons (2002-2003) See also * TeenNick/The N * Nickelodeon External links * Official Site Category:Channels Category:Nickelodeon